ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
The Final Battle: Part 2
The Final Battle: Part 2 is the forty-sixth and final episode of Ben 10: Alien Force. It is both the finale of season 3 and the Series finale of Ben 10: Alien Force. Plot After escaping, Ben expels himself from his friends for his failure because Vilgax has the Omnitrix. Ben then begs Azmuth for help and after their conversation he eventually returns to his friends with a plan. Gwen teleports the group on Vilgax's ship. Ben threatens that if Vilgax will not give him the Omnitrix he will force it to self-destruct. Vilgax claims he's bluffing, so Ben is forced to self-destruct the Omnitrix via voice command so Vilgax cannot use it. Meanwhile, after the Omnitrix is destroyed, Kevin turns back into his original human form, as it was the Omnitrix that kept him in his mutated form, and he and Gwen share their first romantic kiss. Enraged, Vilgax begins to overload his hyper drive and aims it to crash on Bellwood, destroying it along with everything else within a hundred miles. Ben instructs Gwen and Grandpa Max to steer the ship away from Bellwood and tells Kevin to help him fight Vilgax after he manages to convince Albedo to give him the Ultimatrix and transforms into Swampfire, but Vilgax is still too strong so he transforms into Ultimate Swampfire and almost defeats Vilgax. As the ship sinks underwater, it succumbs to the pressure of being below sea level and the ship starts to break, flooding the inside with water. Grandpa Max, Gwen, and Kevin escape, while Ben is left to fight Vilgax. Vilgax, in his natural element, turns into a giant squid-like creature and tries to eat Ben. Meanwhile above water, Grandpa Max, Gwen, and Kevin see an explosion come from underwater, because Vilgax's hyper drive was still activated. Ben survives and emerges as Jetray. They all hug but they wonder if Vilgax is still alive and Ben replies that Vilgax has survived worse and if he does "It's hero time". Spells Used *'Abeo Exorior:' A teleportation spell Major Events Broken Omnitrix.png|Broken Omnitrix Khumanagain.jpg|Kevin return to human form Vilgax True Form.png|Vilgax's true form Iceado deteniendo a vilgax com todas sus fuersas.jpg|Ultimate Swampfire *Ben self-destructs the Omnitrix. *Kevin returns to his human form, and has regained his absorbing powers. *Gwen and Kevin share their first kiss. *Ben obtains the Ultimatrix. *Ben first transforms into Ultimate Swampfire. *Vilgax's true form is revealed. *Vilgax is left underwater while the ship exploded, leaving his fate unknown. *Vilgax's dream to use the Omnitrix's powers for an army to take control of the universe almost came true. Characters *Ben Tennyson *Gwen Tennyson *Kevin Levin *Max Tennyson *Azmuth Villains *Vilgax *Albedo *Vilgax's Bioids Aliens Used By Ben *Swampfire *Ultimate Swampfire (debut) *Jetray By Albedo *Negative Ultimate Humungousaur By Vilgax's Bioids *Humungousaur *Diamondhead *Lodestar *Spidermonkey *Swampfire Errors *When Grandpa Max stopped the Rust Bucket there were no stripes on it. *Whenever Vilgax had his Bioids turn into an alien, they shouted the alien's name, yet they didn't know the names,as Ben made them up.Though,the Omnitrix may have stored the names in the DNA wireless charge. *In one scene, Albedo, as Ultimate Humungousaur, was talking to Vilgax, and his Ultimatrix symbol was green. *In another scene, Ultimate Humungousaur's (Albedo's) eyes were green. *In one scene, Ben as Ultimate Swampfire had three eyes with dark-green pupils, when he was supposed to have just two eyes and no pupils. *Gwen is supposedly smart, but didn't know where the ocean was when trying to steer Vilgax's ship away from the city. *When Ultimate Humungousaur (Albedo) is talking to Vilgax about their agreement, his armour near his stomach is much thinner than usual. *It is unknown why the Ultimatrix responded when Ben used voice control because he addressed it as 'Omnitrix'' ,Self-destruct in .......'' *When Vilgax turns his bioids into Humungousaur, they do not transform all at once but instead group by group. Quotes Trivia *Ben is able to self-destruct the Omnitrix using voice command (the voice command is the exact same one used by James T. Kirk in Star Trek III: The Search for Spock). *It is unknown how Grandpa Max saved a page in Gwen's spell book, as he shouldn't be able to read it. See Also *The Final Battle: Part 2/Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Ben 10: Alien Force episodes Category:Ben 10: Alien Force Season Three Episodes Category:Mutant Kevin arc Category:Two Part Episode Category:Hunt the Omnitrix arc